


Windless Back

by itbeajen



Series: Purely Bloom [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flower Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It haunted him.Her smile, her voice, her touch.And he’d let it continue to haunt him, as long as it meant that he wouldn’t forget her.





	1. sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

_ Some sacrifices must be made for the sake of our goal. _

 

Although he had understood this statement and the implications of it, he never imagined that the sacrifice would be her. Robin was the light of his life, and his other half. She was there for him every step of the way throughout their journey together to protect Ylisse and to save the world. But this time, she had taken the step without him. No words left his lips as he stumbled over his own feet to reach her. She was only an arm’s reach away, but why did it feel as though the world was slowly falling apart at the seams and gradually yet ever constantly taking her away from him?

 

“Robin…?” 

 

His voice was hoarse with distraught and despair. She was- She was right there, yet he couldn’t reach her.  _ This can’t be true. Robin’s not leaving us, she can’t be.  _ The wind that whipped and buffeted their vision at times suddenly seemed to still as Grima cried out in anguish at Robin’s actions. As the gargled roar came to its end, Grima’s medium burst into a vivid purple that scattered into the wind. 

 

Robin’s silvery hair was loose and dancing in the wind. Her prominent grandmaster’s cloak billowed in the wind and she turned back, a sad smile painting her features and she softly whispered, “I’m sorry, my love.”

 

“Robin!” Chrom rushed towards her, fighting against the wind that threatened to push him back. He’d defy the world if it meant that he could stand by her side again. His hand reached out for hers, and when his fingertips should have grazed hers, he felt his heart drop to his stomach from the loss of sensation. 

 

“Rob...in…?” Chrom looked up from her now translucent hand to her face. She was still… there. His hand slowly ascended to cup her cheek, and he could still feel her warmth. He could still feel her heartbeat pulse at her neck and he softly whispered, “No, please… Robin-”

 

“I broke… our promise,” she softly chuckled as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. He tried to hold onto her, but no matter where he placed his hands, he could feel her slowly slipping away. He stifled a sob and his voice cracked as he managed to choke out, “Why did you do it?! You… we made a promise, that we’d see to this end together. That we’d-”

 

“I wanted… I wanted our children to live in a peaceful world,” Robin admitted and she softly added, “I wanted  **you** to live in a peaceful world. I’m so sorry, Chrom.”

 

_ Don’t leave. Don’t leave. Don’t leave. Don’t leave.  _

 

He chanted it over and over in his head, and Robin’s lips gently brushed against his and she softly mumbled, “I’m sorry I can’t stay.”

 

“Robin, please- Gods. No, please don’t go.” 

 

Robin never felt her heart hurt so much at the sound of Chrom breaking apart. She knew he couldn’t feel her anymore, but she willed whatever she could before she completely faded and she softly kissed his forehead and brought him in for one last hug.

 

“May we meet again… in a better life.”

 

Her voice was gone to the wind by the time he opened his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his hand grasped hopelessly into the air and he softly whispered, “No.”  _ Please. _ But there was nothing there - her cloak, her tome, her sword - all of it was gone. He cried out as she slammed his fist down. 

 

The footsteps that approached him were quickly approaching, but as they got closer, they stopped shortly behind him and a hand gently laid on his shoulder. “Father?” Chrom jolted at the sound and he hesitantly turned around. To see Lucina’s and Morgan’s bright and hopeful expressions only further impaled his heart on the guilt that had amounted from Robin’s sacrifice. 

 

“Did we finally defeat Grima?” Morgan tentatively asked. He glanced around and Lucina follows suit. But the older sibling’s eyes widened and she turned to her father, disbelief swam in her eyes and her lips barely part before he cuts her off.

 

“I’m sorry, Lucina… Morgan… I’m…” Chrom hung his head lowly as he clutched at the ground. His eyes widening when his fingers came across a small circular band. His fingers were trembling as he picked it up, and once he brushed the dirt off, he felt the tears that had stopped suddenly gather again at his eyes. He clutched the ring that had sat so beautifully on her hand, the ring that had symbolized their bond and that marked hers as his, and his as hers. 

 

A weak cry of despair leaves his lips as he sobs while clutching the ring to his heart. Lucina’s hands flew to her lips as she barely choked back a sob, tears gathering at her eyes. Morgan stood there, and he softly asked, “Mother?”

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry.”

 

_ Please. Please forgive me, Lucina… Morgan… I wasn’t able to… I couldn’t protect her. I wasn’t able to protect, your mother. _


	2. nightmares

_ A light green gown tumbled through the skies as his older sister fell to her demise for the sake of Plegians and Ylisseans. He’d never see the gentle smile on her lips again, and he’d never hear the soft click of her tongue as she scolded him for being reckless.  _

 

_ He failed. He failed. He failed.  _

 

_ And he had vowed he wouldn’t lose anyone else important to him.  _

 

_ Only to fail again. _

 

_ She was right there. If he had just pushed Robin out of the way and made the final strike. If only he had purposely kept her in the rear guard where she wouldn’t have had to fight Grima. If only he was able to do something to keep her from sacrificing herself…  _

 

**_She would still be here._ **

 

_ “Chrom!”  _

 

_ He’ll never hear her voice again, or how she’s say it with a slightly teasing tone as she tempted him to do things he shouldn’t do, or provoked him into admitting he did something stupid again. He’ll never hear her call his name out of joy and happiness as she leaped into his arms and he swung her around. He’ll never be able to hear her whisper how much she loves him and how much she appreciates him.  _

 

_ And he’ll never be able to do any of those things again either.  _

 

_ If he couldn’t protect his sister, what made him think he could protect his wife, let alone his fami- _

 

Chrom woke up in cold sweat as tears were slowly traveling down his face. His breath was ragged as he turned over in his bed, reaching out-

 

For what? 

 

He froze as reality came tumbling down on him. Robin was gone, he wouldn’t be able to hold her again. She wasn’t here anymore. He felt nauseous as he sat up quickly and pulled aside all the blankets. 

 

She was gone.

 

His throat constricted and he rushed out of the bedroom, quickly throwing the door to the adjacent restroom and emptying it all out. The bile left a horrendous aftertaste and even with water to rinse it out, he still couldn’t deal with it. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he almost feels sickened by situation. He slowly gets up, staggering towards their bed again only to stop and lean against the doorway and gaze at the once cozy and warm bedroom. 

 

It felt empty; hollow, even. Despite it being luxuriously filled with the cushy sofas and lounge chairs in one corner, a large king-sized bed that was once filled with love and laughter - everything felt devoid of life. Chrom grabbed a random cloak, and draped it over his shoulders, preparing to go out for a late night escape from the suffocation in his room, but the weak cries from the other side of the room freeze him to his spot.

 

His head weakly turns towards the small wooden crib where his,  _ her _ \-  **their** \- daughter laid. Her cries were weak as she softly cried. There are no words, there is no way for young Lucina to convey what her tears were about, but they shook Chrom to his very core. He stumbled towards the crib and gently scooped his daughter into his arms. Almost immediately she calmed…  _ almost _ . Her bright blue eyes that resembled a clear blue sky seemed almost dull to Chrom attempted to soothe her. His hands trembled as he sat down on one of the many lounge chairs in their room.

 

No, in  _ his  _ room. 

 

His eyes widened in horror as he glanced around. Robin was no longer here. She wouldn’t sit by the fireplace and read books to Lucina as the young babe cooed her sweet babbles to her parents. Robin was no longer here to softly sing a lullaby for Lucina to sleep. 

 

Lucina’s mother was no longer here. 

 

“I’m… sorry,” Chrom choked out as he gently held young Lucina close to him. He could hear a confused coo from his daughter and he shook his head. He shook his head over and over again, as though attempting to, tryng to apologize. He choked back a sob that dared to rip out of his throat and release his anguish and sorrow to the world. But he held it back, he had to… for the sake of his daughter. His hands continued to tremble as he gently, but shakily patted Lucina’s back until she slept. He gently placed her back into the crib and he felt his knees go weak as he sank to the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he whispered as his hands gripped the side of the cribs. He hung his head low and muttered, “I’m sorry, Lucina…”  _ I couldn’t protect your mother. I couldn’t… save Robin. I couldn’t save Emm… How… How am I supposed to protect you when I’ve failed everyone else?  _

 

He heard a crack and he looks up in shock at the now-splintered wood. A small piece pierced into his hand, but the pain it gave him reminded him that he was alive. It reminded him that he was still  _ here _ . He removed the wooden splinter from his hand, and rushed off to clean it off. The cold water stung at the wound, but it was nothing compared to the deep crevasse that was carved into his heart. 

 

He lazily wrapped his hand with gauze before returning to his daughter’s side. Though not asleep, her eyes were bright as she reached out for him and he gently scooped her into his arms and sighed, “You can’t sleep either, Luci?”

  
Her chubby fingers poked at his cheek and he cracked a smile, “I can’t sing for you like… Robin… could, but I’ll do my best.”  _ I’ll do my best… for both you and her. _


	3. aching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

“Morgan?”

 

The softer voice caused the younger male to flinch as he sat up straighter at his desk. He turned around, surprised to find his father standing there. Dark circles encompassed the formerly vivid blue eyes, and his smile was strained from the lack of sleep and stress. Morgan got up immediately and rushed over, his hands reaching out for his father’s cheek and Chrom sighed, “You look just like your mother…”

 

Morgan’s breath hitched and he softly mumbled, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Chrom ruffled Morgan’s hair and softly asked, “And how are you and Lucina?”

 

“Big sis…” Morgan’s voice trailed off and he lowered his head, “She’s… She’s seen better.” Morgan winced and mumbled, “She told me she felt sad seeing me.”

 

Chrom could agree. Morgan resembled Robin to a T. There was no doubt in the world that he was her son. And suddenly Chrom felt a pang in his chest as he realized the fate of the child that could have been. His arms wrapped around his son and he pulled him close. A small gasp escaped Morgan’s lips and he asked, “Father…?”

 

_ I’m sorry. _ Chrom gently patted Morgan’s back and then pulled away, his hand lingering on his son’s shoulder. Morgan’s eyes were almost a reflection of Robin’s - bright, curious, and so full of life and love. But Chrom could see the concern and the worry in his son’s gaze. Chrom gently patted Morgan’s cheek and weakly smiled, “I’ll be fine.”

 

As his father left the room, Morgan’s gaze followed his retreating silhouette for as long as he could before rushing off to find his sister. She was always located in the same spot for hours at a time. It was a special spot to her. Morgan could never forget the wistfulness and the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes as she recalled the memories of those days she spent with her mother. 

 

“Lucina?” Morgan softly called out as he approached the isolated garden. Lucina didn’t respond as she sat on the grass looking over the small garden. It was the garden that she had planted with Robin. Morgan glanced around and remnants of his mother’s presence still lingered despite her year long absence. Morgan took one step towards his sister, and the slight rustle of the slightly overgrown grass caused Lucina to quickly turn in the direction of the noise. Her eyes widened at the sight of her younger brother and Morgan sheepishly smiled, “Hey.”

 

“Morgan,” Lucina let out a breath of relief, “I was wondering who else would come here…” Her words trailed off, and Morgan could almost hear the lingering, ‘besides Mother’. But he politely ignores the implications as he watches his sister carefully, as though waiting for permission to approach. She gently patted the spot beside her and Morgan plopped down beside her. Lucina’s arm gently reached out, her fingertips barely reaching the flowers that bloomed ever so brightly and beautifully in the garden. Morgan’s gaze left his sister’s face and followed hers to the flora. He tilted his head before softly mumbling, “Aren’t these… larkspurs?” 

 

“Yes,” Lucina paused and she smiled, albeit sadly, “They were mother’s favorites.” Lucina’s eyelids fluttered slightly, as though blinking away the tears that threatened to spill out, much like the sorrow that laced her voice and seeped out of her entire being. Her hand shakily falls to her lap and she softly mumbled in admittance, “I miss her.”

 

“I do too,” Morgan admitted as he curled up beside his sister. Lucina glanced over to him. Morgan gaze was focused on the blooming flowers and he softly whispered, “I wish we were able to stop her.”

 

“Mother… wouldn’t have wanted that. She wanted us to be happy… to live in a world where we’d no longer be tormented by Grima,” Lucina managed to reply. Her sentences were choppy, as though she was trying to convince herself of those words. She hung her head low and softly whispered, “Do you think mother… will come back?”

 

Morgan’s head lifted in a rush and he eagerly asked, “Home?” Lucina was taken aback by the excitement and, dare she say, joy in her brother’s voice. Lucina hesitantly nodded and softly asked, “Didn’t Naga mention that it was possible?”

 

Morgan’s eyes widened and he softly mumbled, “Our bonds.”

 

Lucina’s eyes widened in return and she asked, “Do you think… Do you think mother is waiting for us…? 

 

“Out there?” Morgan asked. Lucina nodded and he finally turned to meet her gaze. Lucina was surprised to see such hope in his eyes and his smile widened, “Maybe she is… Maybe…” His eyes widened and he got up to his feet, “We should look for her.”

 

“Morgan?” Lucina’s eyes widened and Morgan nodded, “Naga said the chances were slim right? But the bonds that Mother made… the bonds that  _ we share with her _ ! I’m certain of it! I’m certain that mother will come back to us!”

 

“Morgan…” Lucina whispered in awe, and Morgan hummed, “Though I don’t think Father will be too fond of us just marching right out. He’s been… pretty strict about that.”

 

“Especially on me,” Lucina sighed. A wry smile was on her lips and she asked, “Would you go anyways?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Morgan stretched and he adjusted the coat that he always wore. The familiar purple Plegian coat that proudly labeled him as his mother’s son. A replica of the coat that once fluttered in the win as Robin stood proud and lead their army to victory. A victory that was hard fought for and one that came at the cost of her own life. Lucina smiled at her younger brother and she chuckled, “You should still tell Father.”

  
“I should, shouldn’t I?” Morgan weakly laughed. He glanced up towards the balcony window where his parents both used to fondly watch over Lucina and Morgan as they got to know about each other again. Morgan fondly sighed at the memories and he murmured, “Yeah, I’m going to go do it.”  _ Don’t worry Mother, I’ll protect Lucina and Father until you’re home! _


	4. willpower

_ “Robin, come here.” _

 

_ His voice was filled with so much love and affection. It felt… almost unreal.  _ Robin’s eyes weakly opened and narrowed at the darkness that seemed to surround her. It felt strange, almost as though she was disembodied, floating aimlessly in the middle of nothing and drifting nowhere in particular. Her brows furrowed and she sighed, opening her mouth to exhale, to make some sort of noise that would help her orientate herself. 

 

Nothing came out.

 

Fear momentarily claimed her as she found herself unable to figure out where she was, if she was even  _ existing. _ The darkness that surrounded her, was it truly a realm that she was in, or was she treading between the living and the dead? She  _ felt _ alive. She could still recall those memories. The laughter she shared with her comrades, the tears of frustration from her near losses, and the overwhelming love and support from the Shepherds that reminded her that family did not have to be blood. That sometimes, the friendships forged in battle and the trust that is built from fighting back to back with each other would be a bond stronger than any blood ties of yours.

 

But Robin was wrong. The introduction of her daughter and then her son was more than enough evidence that blood is thicker than water. Robin could feel the corners of her lips tug upwards at the mere thought of her children. 

 

Lucina, her precious daughter that was handed a grim future filled with uncertainty. Yet she had grown so strong, so confident, yet fragile - fragile enough that she’d shatter into a million brilliant shards that glittered in the winds. 

 

But she never did.

 

Lucina pushed on through, making sure that she could go back into the past to save not just the future handed to her, but to ensure that the future she was to be born into would be one of peace and prosperity. 

 

Robin smiled at the thought of her beloved daughter now. The child that was the hallmark of her and Chrom’s unity and love. She would grow up healthy, and loved, albeit missing one parent… but still, the future Robin had handed off to her young daughter was one that would never be filled with the nightmares and terrors that haunted and plagued her eldest child. 

 

Though just as suddenly as Robin felt warmth spread from her heart throughout her body, she felt a dull pang of pain as she realized the truth of the situation.  _ Morgan. _ Oh, her beloved son whose smile resembled the sun. She felt a chill run through her for a second as she clutched at her being, if that was even possible. She couldn’t distinguish left from right or up from down, but she could vaguely tell that she was holding onto herself, curled in a ball as she felt her heart ache at the thought of her son never being born in this world. 

 

_ I’m so… I’m so sorry. If I could just go back… oh…  _ Robin sighed, and she rested her head against her knees.  _ If only I could return home to you… my precious children… my love… and all my friends. If only I could… _

 

**_“Then... do... so…_ ** ”

 

Robin’s head slowly raised, surprised to see a sliver of light before her. The light and warmth it emitted felt oddly familiar, but upon seeing familiar wisps of light blue and green, her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth slowly dropped open and the voice repeated,  **“If you desire to return… then that day shall come.”**

 

The light started flickering out, and though Robin scrambled to reach for it, she felt it slowly slipping away. Her fingers covered the light for a mere fraction of a second, almost as though if she just strained herself just a bit more, she’d reach the answers she was looking for. But once she wrapped her fingers around the light, she felt it disappear into her, giving her nothing more then momentary warmth. She clutched at that hand like one would desperately hold onto the edge of the cliff, and she could feel unshed tears stinging at her eyes. 

  
_ I won’t give up. If it means I can see them again… _ Her thoughts trailed off as the sharp aching pain in her heart slowly got duller, as though her determination was numbing the insecurities and doubts in her heart.  _ I’ll do anything. _


	5. hopes

“How was it this time?” Lucina asked as Morgan came back from his trip around the area. The younger male sighed and shook his head, a clear indication that this was yet another failure. Morgan nervously glanced at the windows where his father’s studies were located and he softly asked, “How mad do you think he’ll be?”

 

“I don’t believe Father would be mad at you, but he is worried… If he loses you too…” Lucina’s voice trailed off. Her younger brother hopped off his horse, gently patting his steed’s side before letting a retainer take her to her stables. He gently patted Lucina’s shoulder and smiled, “I won’t go anywhere.”

 

“I know that… but I can’t help but have that fear. After experiencing those dark days where we didn’t know if it was our last…” She averted her gaze from him and a soft sigh escapes his lips. “I’m sorry, sis.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“I know, but I still feel bad,” Morgan chuckled lightly. It was devoid of laughter, and even Lucina could see that the fruitless trips to neighboring areas where their mother may potentially be has been wearing him down. He gave her a strained smile and softly jested, “I guess I’ll go tell Father I’m home.”

 

***

 

From above, Chrom watched the interactions between Lucina and Morgan with a fond, yet strained smile. He could see the smaller details, like how both their shoulders dropped upon making eye contact. He could see how Morgan’s smile would no longer actually reach his eyes like it used to before. Both of his children from the future were happy, surely they were. They had everything they needed, everything except for the mother that they had wanted to save. The mother that had brought them into this life and gave them a place to call home. 

 

Chrom sighed as he turned away from the window and sat back down at his desk. His gaze swept over documents regarding trades, military improvement, funding. His swept over the countless letters of proposals asking him to wed to someone new - to replace Robin. 

 

_ That will never happen. _ Chrom’s gaze lingered on the golden band on his hand, but just as suddenly as he felt a warm surge of nostalgia, all of it was kicked out of his system by the memory of Robin’s ring. Her ring was just as beautiful as his, or perhaps more so due to the sentimentality and significance it now held without its owner around. Yet that day he found it covered by the ashes and dirt from the battle that resulted in his lost of her-  **No.**

 

Chrom stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair as he stared in horror at the golden band on his hand. Even though there were so many sweet and loving memories instilled in the ring, he couldn’t help but feel his heart sink and his thoughts grow dark.  _ If I had just been stronger… If I have just told Robin to believe in me. Even if it meant that our future generations would have had to face Grima again…  _

 

His thoughts stuttered to a stop as feelings of guilt and remorse enveloped him.  _ If I… If I had taken that last blow… Robin would… no… she would have…  _ Chrom sighed as he thought of her - about her smile, her voice, her laughter, the way she’s gently card her fingers through his hair as he laid on her lap, the way she would gently call her name, how she always hugged Lucina tightly and accepted all the weird shirts and outfits their daughter came up with, and how she’d constantly encourage Morgan to do more and to be more. Chrom slowly picked up the fallen chair, righting it and brushing off any dust on it before sitting down on it. 

 

He picked up the golden band that was the only keepsake of his beloved left beside his children and he softly mumbled, “I’ll stay strong for you, Robin.” He gently placed the ring back inside it’s small wooden box, the original wooden box that he had used to propose to her. Just as he hid it away from sight again, there was a soft knocking on his door followed with a, “Father? Are you… in there?”

 

“Come in, Morgan,” Chrom called out. Morgan eagerly opened the door, but gently closed it shut, something he definitely got from Lucina and not from Robin. While Morgan had his mother’s eyes and intellect, his personality seemed to be a mixture of both parents and a great deal of influence from Lucina and his older cousin, Owain. Chrom smiled proudly and got up out of his seat to open his arms for Morgan. 

 

As expected, Morgan rushed into his father’s arms, only for Chrom to ruffle and muss his hair before asking, “Did you get taller?” Morgan glanced up, or not really up anymore. He appeared to be reaching Chrom’s height and the boy tilted his head slightly, a cheeky grin on his face. “Maybe?”

 

Chrom chuckled and gestured for Morgan to sit down in the lounge area of the study room. Both males took a seat and Morgan sighed, “I couldn’t find Mother again.”

 

Chrom hummed lightly. He had expected this answer, and Morgan was clearly looking away. The younger male fiddled with the hem of his outfit. Now that he was starting to grow out of many of the clothes Robin had previously made for him, Morgan began to wear tailored outfits suitable for the young prince. A small smile touched Chrom’s lips, causing him to stop humming. He was proud, immensely so. Morgan was a stunning young man, with a strategic mind almost as keen as Robin’s and a personality that’s just as friendly and outgoing, it was no wonder there were so many proposals asking about his son’s hand in marriage. Chrom withholds a laugh, but it doesn’t go by unnoticed by Morgan who ends up staring at his father as though he grew an extra head.

 

“It’s alright,” Chrom answered at last. Morgan’s eyes widened at the choice of words, and before he could voice his opinion, Chrom smiled, “I’m sure your mother is waiting for us to find her.”

 

Morgan felt his breath hitch and heart tug at the fondness and  _ confidence _ in that belief. It was the first time in years that he heard his father speak so lightly of his mother, let alone with this much fondness. That’s not to say that he had lost affections over the years, but rather it was hard for Chrom to speak of her name, let alone speak about her without feeling some sort of pain. Morgan smiled and mumbled, “Yeah.”

 

Chrom noticed how Morgan’s head dropped slightly, but his shoulders were no longer tense. No longer did he bear the burden alone that he was the only one who believed his mother was out there. Chrom leaned forward, crossing the small gap between them and gently patting his son’s cheek. Morgan looked surprise, before softly laughing and he grinned, “Thanks Father.”

 

“No, I should thank you. Thank you for always being a bundle of joy for Lucina and I. Your mother always did say the two of us brooded over trivial things for too long.” Chrom laughed and Morgan smiled, “She did, didn’t she?”

 

Morgan glanced out the window, and upon seeing the vast scenery of the garden before him, he asked, “Hey… Father?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can we go on a picnic?”

 

“Us?”

 

“Luci too. I think it’ll be a nice change in pace,” Morgan smiled brightly as he turned to face his father. Chrom paused, stunned at just how much he resembled Robin, and then smiled as he gently nodded, “A picnic sounds good. What brought up the idea?”

 

Morgan hummed as he glanced back at the small calendar sitting on Chrom’s desk. Chrom followed his gaze and Morgan whispered, “Mother’s favorite flowers... They always bloomed during this time of the year.”


	6. wishes

“A picnic, milord?” Frederick asked. Chrom nodded as he actively examined the kitchen, looking to see what they could bring. Frederick sighed as his lord continued to pace around and he muttered, “I believe it may be best if you just request what you would like, milord.”

 

“Frederick, are you implying I can’t cook?” Chrom genuinely asked. Frederick cleared his throat and merely gave Chrom a slight eyebrow raise. The blue haired male frowned and a slight pout pulls at the edge of his lips, “I’m not that terrible.”

 

“Oh, of course not, but you are still…” Frederick paused, and a more feminine voice chipped in, “He’s saying you’re terrible, Chrom!” 

 

Lissa popped up from behind Frederick, causing both males to startle ever so slightly. With their hands placed on their heart to calm the jolt, Frederick frowned, “Lissa, you must stop doing this.”

 

“Oh please, Frederick, it’s not like you to be startled so easily,” Lissa laughed. Her gaze slowly trails over to her brother and she asked, “Are you finally going to leave the castle?”

 

“Yeah, Morgan and Lucina want to go out for a picnic.” 

 

“Ooh, family trip,” Lissa smiled brightly. It was impossible not to mirror it and Chrom smiled, “And mind you, I  _ do _ leave the castle, just not often.”

 

“Yeah, for business related trips.” Lissa rolled her eyes and she not-so-gently smacked Chrom’s right arm, “Live a little. I’m sure she would have wanted you to keep going on.”

 

There was a certain soft melancholy in Lissa’s tone of voice. Immediately Frederick wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders, gently rubbing one side. Chrom sighed and wearily smiled, “I know. Morgan and Lucina tell me the same thing.”

 

“They’re not wrong… I believe in Naga… and I believe in Robin. I still haven’t managed to prank her properly! So she has no choice but to come home!” Lissa huffed. But there was a fond smile on her lips the entire time. Frederick smiled in agreement and softly added, “We all miss her, milord.”

 

Chrom’s smile widened ever so slightly and he lowly chuckled, “Thanks Frederick. Could I leave it up to you to help me prepare for the picnic?”

 

“Of course, it would be my honor to.” 

 

Chrom gave his sister and his brother-in-law a nod as he exited the room. There was a slight spring to his step and he hummed lightly to an unknown tune as he left. Lissa glanced at Frederick and asked, “Does he seem happier to you?”

 

“He does,” Frederick nodded. He pulled away from Lissa and softly admitted, “I feared none of us were capable of bringing milord back from the darkness he experienced.” Lissa grew quiet at this statement. Her gaze still lingering where she saw her older brother walk away and she sighed, “Losing Robin really did… a lot to him. It hurt us as well, but it hurt Chrom the most. I’m glad he has Morgan and Lucina with him though.”

 

“As do I,” Frederick agreed and he softly asked, “I wonder if he’s bringing both of his daughters.”

 

“Nope, he asked Sumia and I to watch over her. So she’s gonna be with Owain and Cynthia for the entire week.”

 

“A week?”

 

“Well, Sumia and I have been wanting to have a playdate together and Cordelia is joining us in the latter half of the week. We’ll be fine, Frederick.”

 

Her husband looked at her, and upon seeing the determination and confidence in her eyes, he chuckled lowly. He gently pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled, “I know you will, my love. I’ll see you later tonight, I must speak to the chefs about milord’s picnic, and figure out Morgan’s and Lucina’s favorites.”

 

***

 

“Ehhh? We’re not bringing young Luci with us?” Morgan whined. He was carrying his youngest sister in his arms and the three year old babbled a confused whine. Morgan adjusted her so that she sat upright in his arms and Chrom shook his head as he took baby Luci into his arms. She snuggled up against his chest and softly asked, “Papa go play?”

 

Chrom gently booped her nose with his and smiled, “Not today.” Her smile dropped and he continued, “But you’ll get to see Owain and Cynthia today.” 

 

“Wain an’ Cyn!” She cried out happily and asked, “Now?!” Chrom laughed and said, “In a bit.”

 

“But nowwww,” she whined softly. Immediately there’s laughter heard outside the door and Owain opened the door dramatically. “I have arrived to take our beloved baby cousin to-”

 

“BIG ‘WAIN!” Lucina shouted. Chrom flinched and Owain laughed. The blonde male easily picked the young princess and swung her in the air before pulling her close to him. The entire time, she squealed with happiness and delight, causing everyone else in the room to smile at her joy. Owain chuckled, and glanced over to Morgan, giving his fellow Justice Cabal partner a nod before turning to his uncle. 

 

“Worry not Uncle Chrom! I will see to it that your precious heir will be escorted safely to my mother’s loving embrace! Where she will forge unbreakable bonds with my younger self!” Owain proudly declared. Young Lucina gently squished Owain’s cheeks, causing him to stop talking. Instead the male made funny expressions as he made his way towards the door. Outside, Cynthia waves at Morgan and Chrom before following alongside Owain. 

 

Morgan’s hand dropped and he smiled, “I haven’t seen those two in a while.”

 

“It’s been awhile since you guys have been at the castle.”

 

“It’s weird, you know,” Morgan admitted as he glanced around the playroom. “Though I guess big sis finds it weirder since it is her younger self.”

 

“Owain and Cynthia seem fine with it,” Chrom pointed out. Morgan gave his father a pointed look and answered, “They’ve always been like that.” There was a pause of silence before both of them burst into laughter. Morgan wiped away a tear and he smiled, “So I found the perfect picnic location.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“It’s not too far from here, might take us about a good portion of the day though to get there if we walk. So I figured we could ride horses to go,” Morgan paused and added, “Cynthia did offer to let us use her pegasus, and I know Luce has her own pegasus too after learning from Severa and Cynthia.”

 

“Lucina has her own pegasus?” Chrom asked in surprise. Morgan nodded, but didn’t reveal the real reason. Lucina had purposely asked for lessons on flying and riding a pegasus in her attempts to help Morgan in his efforts to find their mother. He smiled and said, “She wanted to learn how to use a lance.”

 

“And she chose a pegasus?” Chrom asked, still in disbelief that his daughter decided to do this. Morgan shrugged and said, “Well, it’s better than a wyvern right?”

 

“Did you-”

 

“I didn’t, Father,” Morgan cut him off and he added, “I was tempted though. Gerome’s a really good flying teacher and he’s great with animals, he got Lucina her pegasus actually-”

 

“Gerome did? Cherche’s son?” Chrom’s tone dropped and Morgan paused and mumbled, “Oops. Sorry Luce… and Gerome.”

 

Chrom sighed and mumbled, “No, you two are of age to… court whoever you wish, it’s just-”  _ Grandchildren? _ The thought of it scared him and he mumbled, “I’m not old enough to become a grandparent yet.”

 

“What’s this about being a grandparent?” Lucina asked with a great amount of confusion. She glanced over to Morgan who claps his hands together in apology, which only throws his sister into even more of a confused state. She shook her head and asked, “Anyways, about the picnic, are we traveling by horse or…?”

 

“Horse,” Chrom answered and asked, “How much did you hear?”

 

“Just the tail end, Father. Morgan had said he would finalize the picnic plans with you, but I arrived home earlier than expected from sparring with Kjelle and Severa.” Lucina had a towel around her neck and she smiled, “The two of them are always great sparring partners, I’m thankful they stopped by the castle today.”

 

“So many of us are here today,” Morgan laughed and Lucina smiled, “Yes… strange how fate brings us back together without any coordination.”

 

Chrom glanced at his two children from the future, and he couldn’t help but feel pride in both of them. They had gone through so much, and to see them both with such peaceful expressions gave him a sense of happiness and accomplishment that he finally came to understood. He crossed his arms and fondly whispered, “I see what you meant now… Robin.”

 

His children both glanced over to their father, confused by his content expression and the soft smile on his lips. They glanced at each other before nodding and Morgan ran over first, wrapping his arms around Chrom’s waist. “Morgan, what are you- Oof!” Lucina ran up, adding another pair of arms around his waist. He looked down, surprised to see both of them smiling brightly at him. Morgan laughed, “I’m not sure what’s going on, but it’s been a while since we saw you this happy, Father.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Truly,” Lucina answered and he smiled, “I guess… I’m just slowly starting to understand.”

 

“Understand what?”

  
“Your mother’s wishes,” he whispered softly. He gently patted both of his children’s heads before glancing over to the wedding portrait that stood proudly on display at the center of the room. Robin’s smile was bright, and radiated joy and happiness. He sighed fondly before resting his arms on his children’s shoulders.  _ I can only wish that I could see you soon… Robin… I’ll believe in our children’s wishes though… just like you believed in yours. _


	7. home

“There are… so many!” Lucina gasped in awe as Morgan hopped off his horse to run up to the field of larkspurs. There was a variety of color, ranging from purple to pink to white. They swayed in the gentle lakeside breeze, as though beckoning the trio to join them for a relaxing day near the lake. Morgan chose a shady location near the lake, and as he began setting up, his eyes wandered over to the water, surprised to see lotus flowers drifting on its surface. His eyes widened in awe, and his sister joined him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and mumbled, “Mother’s favorites. I’m surprised I never heard about this place.”

 

“It was written in one of mother’s older journals,” Morgan admitted sheepishly. He knew it was forbidden for them to look through Robin’s belongings, especially without Chrom’s permission. Lucina let out a sigh, but the fondness in her smile laced with exasperation was quite evident. Morgan childishly stuck out his tongue and countered, “At least it came in handy!”

 

“Of course,” Lucina laughed. They both glanced over to their father who was tying up the horses near their area. Lucina walked over to the lake, fetching some water for the horses. Upon returning, she’s surprised that Morgan had managed to set everything up flawlessly. All their favorites were made, and they immediately all glanced at each other before happily cheering, “Time for lunch!” 

 

As the trio ate their picnic happily, Morgan sighed in content and he praised, “I’ve missed this so much!” Lucina glanced over and she laughed, “Maybe you should come home more often.” Chrom nodded in agreement, and he passed a napkin to Morgan. The male reached over and grabbed it, before awkwardly trying to find where the stray crumbs were located. There was muffled laughter from both his sister and his father and Morgan pouted, “At least tell me where it is!”

 

“Here, I’ll help,” Chrom offered as he leaned over to wipe his son’s face. Morgan’s face scrunched up in preparation, causing his father to stifle yet another laughter as he gently dabbed at the corner of his lips. After pulling away, Chrom teased, “Now, that wasn’t too bad of an experience right?”

 

“Please don’t use your baby tone on me, I’m too old for this.”

 

“You’ll always be my son, no matter how old you are,” Chrom laughed. Morgan’s feigned irritation, but it quickly eased into an unrestrained laughter. Lucina joined in, and soon enough all three of them were laughing again. 

 

With laughter and a happy stomach, the trio leaned against the tree that provided them shade. Lucina’s gaze was locked onto the drifting water lilies that followed the wind’s path, letting it lead them to wherever it may be. Morgan on the other hand was slowly drifting to sleep, his head drooping off to one side while he stared out into the distance at the swaying larkspurs. They were mesmerizing and soothing to look at, almost as though encouraging him to succumb to the sleepiness brought upon by good food, warm sun, and the company of his dear family. 

 

Chrom’s gaze rested on his children’s hands that were holding his. Morgan had both hands holding his left, and Lucina had hers placed atop of his.  _ Were their hands always this big? _ Chrom wondered as he glanced at both of them. A smile touches upon his lips as he realizes this was the first time they ever had a chance to spend time with each other. 

 

Their schedules never allowed all three of them to meet at once. Chrom was constantly working on methods to improve the halidom’s security. Meanwhile, Lucina was learning new skills and traveling around Ylisse, but never truly leaving it. Morgan was nearly impossible to find though once he left the castle’s walls. The young boy was always running about, eager to learn more, to see more, all the while desperately searching for his mother. 

 

Morgan’s hands gently squeezed his father’s and he softly mumbled, “You know, father… I’m glad I get to spend time with you like this.”

 

“I do too,” Chrom admitted as he gently squeezed his hand in return. A sleepy smile is evident on Morgan’s face as he turns to look at his father and he softly whispered, “I never had this chance in my future after all.”

 

Lucina and Chrom look over in surprise and they asked, “Did you… remember?”

 

“A little bit more, I just… I just know that you and father were gone…”  _ Dead. _ Morgan grimaced slightly. The sleepiness left him momentarily and he mumbled, “And mother kept traveling… we never did stay in one place long enough for me to adapt. Though now I guess I know why… I miss her. I miss her hugs and kisses. I miss holding her hand before falling asleep. I wish mother would come home soon… if her bonds were strong enough…” Morgan ducked his head, “Are they not…?”

 

“No, they are!” Lucina reached over to grab his hands, surprising Chrom and Morgan. Chrom was jostled slightly, and Lucina quickly murmured an apology. Her eyes had unshed tears and she softly mumbled, “There’s no way that they wouldn’t be. I’m certain of it.”

 

“I’m sure your mother is just waiting for us to find her again,” Chrom reassuringly added. He mussed Morgan’s hair and smiled, “Maybe she’s just lost, like you were when we found you.”

 

“Do you think so?” Morgan asked. His voice was weaker, and he looked so much more vulnerable than any other time they’ve seen him. His usual sunny disposition seemed clouded over and Lucina nodded, “I believe so.”

 

His sister got up and she gently pulled on Morgan’s hand, effectively pulling up both him and Chrom. She smiled and softly called his name, “Morgan.” Her younger brother looked at her. No longer was he the shorter and younger brother, naive and innocent of the world - now he was experienced, and worn out from fruitless expeditions for his mother’s return, yet his cheerfulness never faded, it never died out. And even now when she calls his name, Morgan’s lips slowly rise into a smile and Lucina continued, “We will find her. I swear it.”

 

Morgan hesitated before letting out a heavy sigh and he softly whispered, “Yeah, we will. We’ll find her when we least expect it! And then we’ll give her a big hug and welcome her home!” 

 

“Sounds like a great plan to me.”

 

All three of them froze as they heard that voice. Was it their imagination? Or was this reality? All three of them feared turning around to find the owner of that voice, but Morgan looks over to the field of larkspurs. Standing tall amidst the fields of larkspurs, with her white hair being rustled in the wind, Robin smiled fondly at the sight of her beloved children and spouse. Morgan’s breath hitched and he broke away from them first, rushing up to his mother and tackling her with a hug. 

 

Robin wobbled unsteadily on her feet, but barely managed to right her and her son before they both fell into the field of flowers. She held him close as she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She gently patted his head, kissing the crown as she mumbled, “I’m home, Morgan.”

 

“Mo-”

 

“Mother!” 

 

Lucina rushed up, and just like her brother, engulfed her mother in a hug. Robin did her best to wrap her free arm around Lucina. She could feel the tears from her children seeping into her blouse, but she didn’t care. Not when she was finally back. Not when she was finally able to see them, hear them, and hold them again. She held onto them desperately, and she softly murmured, “I’m home… Lucina, Morgan. I’m sorry I left you for so long.”

 

Both of them shook their heads, but clung onto their mother desperately. They were scared, so scared that if they let go, she’d disappear again. They feared that this was nothing more than an illusion, some horrible prank that someone decided to play on them. But her voice, her touch, the way she gently rubbed their backs and kissed their cheeks - it was so real. It was everything they dreamed of and remembered since they’ve first reunited with their mother again - it was  **their** mother. 

 

Lucina pulled back first and sniffled, “Is it truly you…Mother?”

 

“It is,” Robin smiled as she gently cupped Lucina’s cheek. Her smile widened as she gave her daughter a once over, and she murmured, “Look how well you’ve grown. You’re such a beautiful young lady now.” Lucina’s breath hitched and she held back another sob. She pulled away and rubbed at her eyes, gently wiping away the tears on her face. Morgan continued to hold on and he softly asked, “This isn’t a dream right?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m not sent back into some other timeline again?” There were hints of laughter in his voice and Robin and Lucina laughed in unison. Robin gently patted her son’s head and answered, “No, I’m here, Morgan.”

 

“Oh, Mother,” Morgan sighed as he pulled away, “I can’t believe- I can’t believe we finally found you.”

 

“Hmm, pretty sure it was me who found you guys,” Robin teased. Both her children smiled and Robin mirrored the expression before asking, “So, I believe I’m missing a hug from someone still.”

 

Chrom stood in shock as he witnessed the entire scene.  _ Is it… really Robin? _ But even after all these years, he held on desperately to his memories of her. He clung onto the sound of her voice, her laughter, her warmth, her touch, her skin, her love - her. He did everything he could to immortalize Robin in his memories, and he couldn’t  **not** recognize her. The moment she spoke, the very first breath she took, he could recognize it anywhere. 

 

His children had left his side to rush up to her, embracing her tightly for all the years they’ve missed her and longed for her. His hands and legs trembled at the thought that this was real. But he could tell it was. Lucina and Morgan were laughing and smiling -  _ Robin _ was smiling and laughing. He took one step forward, almost stumbling over from the weakness in his knees. He took in a deep breath and softly called out, “Robin?”

 

Robin looked away from her children, and all three of them turned to face him properly. There was a playful smirk on her face and she softly responded, “Yes, Chrom?” He felt his heart skip a beat when she called his name, and the next thing he knew she was in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he found himself pulling her closer. Her name was a mantra on his lips and she softly whispered, “I’m home.”

 

“You’re…” his voice cracked and he pulled away. Her eyes were bright and filled with warmth and… and love. He gently rested his forehead against hers and softly whispered, “You’re here.”

 

“I am.”

 

“I… I’m so glad… that you’re back.” Chrom struggled to find the words to convey his emotions. Everything was too much for him. He felt as though the light in his life was finally back. Everything seemed brighter, everything felt so much  _ lighter. _ He held Robin close, gently and tenderly. He sighed and mumbled, “What took you so long?”

 

Robin shrugged and chuckled, “Who knows. I just spent everyday hoping I’ll come home soon. And here I am…” 

 

“Were you.. Did you wake up here?” Morgan asked Robin. Robin shook her head and she said, “I was actually slowly making my way back from a small village over down that way.” She indicated the direction with a nod and she smiled, “I’m glad that I ran into you guys. I was starting to get hungry.”

 

“We still have some food from our picnic!” Lucina offered. Chrom slowly pulled away from Robin, only to gently take her hands into his. He smiled at her and she returned it brightly. She swung her hands as she held his and asked, “Am I invited?”

 

“Of course you are!” Morgan and Lucina answered. They glanced at each other and smiled, “We’ll go set it up for you!” 

 

As they rushed off, Robin turned to Chrom and softly whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

He shook his head. A soft smile was evident on his features and he softly murmured, “No… thank you for everything you did.”

 

“It was all for you… and them,” Robin answered. She nuzzled her nose against his and softly whispered, “I’m glad to be back.”

 

Chrom sighed in content before pulling her close once more. His lips brushed against hers briefly and he happily sighed, “Welcome home, Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another segment of my purely bloom series! A monthly fic for the year of 2018 dedicated to the birth flower(s) of each month! This time featuring Chrom and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening.
> 
> July’s birth flowers, water lily and larkspur.
> 
> Water lilies in Egypt often have a religious iconography that revolved around the Creation Myth, therefore acting as symbols of the cycle of life - birth and death. Ancient Egyptians highly regarded the blue water lily as they often represented the Sun and were a symbol of rebirth.
> 
> Larkspurs carry a variety of meaning that range with their colors. Pink larkspurs represent fickleness, white denotes happiness, and purple means first love. In general, these flowers symbolize levity, lightness, pure heart, sweet disposition and desire for laughter.
> 
> Thanks to all those who stayed with me the entire ride! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another segment of my purely bloom series! A monthly fic for the year of 2018 dedicated to the birth flower(s) of each month! This time featuring Chrom and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening.


End file.
